You Found Me
by Roxy55555
Summary: It's been almost a year since Edward and Alphonse got their bodies back, and after awhile of traveling Edward ends up back in Central and immediately finds his way back to his many friends. But painful memories are brought on and surprisingly the person Ed ends up going to is none other then Roy Mustang. Rated M for possible future chapters . BoyXBoy don't read if u don't like!
1. Chapter 1

Edward's POV:

The land almost seemed foreign to me yet I spent a good amount of my time here in Central and truly I've kind of missed it. I'm not really supposed to be here but it was on my way to New Optain so I couldn't help myself but to stop by. Coming back here brought on many thoughts and emotions, like the worry for my little brother Alphonse. I wonder where he is and if he is okay right now, it's been awhile since I've actually thought about things like this since I've been enveloped in my studies. But really what am I going to do here, sight seeing? I've been dismissed and most likely forgotten so why am I here, I'd only be a disturbance barging into the State building. Maybe I need to rethink this... but I'm already here so maybe I should at least say hi but... that'd be intruding so... ARGH I CAN'T DECIDE!

"Edward is that you!" it's Riza I hear call my name and so I turn around to greet her and with a gentle smile I say "Hey!" walking up to her. She says "Since when were you here you need to come up to see everyone again, you and your brother are missed dearly!" Letting out a nervous chuckle I say "Well I actually just arrived, and as nice as it would be to see everyone I'd hate to intrude." She shows a determined expression saying "You won't be intruding so come on!" I'm suddenly jerked by Riza who is pulling me beside her as we run for central command. Well it looks like I'll be seeing some of my good friends today, definitely not what I expected but this should be good anyways.

The whole way to the command center Riza was trying to get me to talk about my travels, asking me so many questions while dragging me in the process. Soon enough we got there and on the way to the elevator Maria shows up and decides to tag along so she could talk to me since it has been awhile and to catch up on things. Apparently Roy got his eye sight back that's great and another thing is Grumman, some guy from East, is now the Fuher. I didn't expect that but I guess he must be good since I haven't heard of any war going on around the area, how bad could he be? Since there wasn't much going on here I was pretty much forced to tell about my travels but I guess I didn't mind all that much, at times they were pretty exciting and fun. For the amount of time being in the elevator and going to who knows where I ranted on about seeing some really good friends along the way and the different places I visited. I was surprised at how 'interested' they both seemed but I guess it could be somewhat interesting to them, they are girls so they must like gossip anyways but what do I know?

"You know I think it'd be great if Roy sees you I mean lately he's been so caught up in work ever since he was ranked up to the second in charge. Seeing a good friend may give him a good chance to loosen up a bit." Riza says patting me on the shoulder as we reach a door, which I guess is probably is Roy's. It's been months since I've seen him, I wonder if he's changed they sure made it seem like he has. But what difference could I make to him I am just a subordinate to him who he seemed to like to tease about my height and treat me like a minor. I let out a huff at the memories but push that aside hesitantly knocking on the door waiting for some sort of answer. "Come in." It's been forever since I've heard his voice causing a tug at my heart strings but it's really nothing. Gulping I open the door peaking in before slowly walking in with Riza and Maria behind me. "Hey General you'll never guess who I found out in town." Riza says with tease in her tone and a grin plastered on her face. Roy looks up from his paper work and once our eyes meet for a split second there is a look of shock in his eyes. In a flash it's replaced with a smirk and he says "Didn't expect to see you here Fullmetal, what brings you here to Central?" I reply casually "I was just passing through since it was on my way." I kinda wanted to say I was glad to see him but that's just to embarrassing to say and to him that's like gloating to him.

It's silent between the bunch of us as we all just stand there not sure of what to say since really I have nothing to say and these two girls dragged me here by force. Did I really need to come here I feel like I'm out of place and intruding besides I'm sure he has plenty of work he wants to get done, me coming here is just a distraction. "Hey I got an idea, we should all go to lunch!" Maria starts with the same plastic smile from before, "We'll just grab the others then we can be on our way, in the mean time you guys can just sit back, relax, and catch up with each other." Without another word the two girls dash out of the room and I swear I thought I hear giggling, that's just great they're planning something and it's kind of creeping me out now. So now it's just Roy and I in the office, what am I supposed to say or do I'm not good in these types of situations. "So how has your travels been, any progress in your studies?" Roy says, it's obvious he just wants to start a a conversation to avoid being uncomfortable. I reply "Okay I guess I mean I've been concentrating on alkahestry and I've been finding a lot of the same stuff but... I've also been looking into possibilities of getting my alchemy back, but really I haven't found much on that." There is a look of interest in Roy's expression as he is listening, when I'm done talking Roy says "Hm I don't know much of that but if you ever need any help you can come straight here I'd gladly help you get into some research." With a small smile I say "Thanks," looking down at my feet, I should really be thankful for being friends with people like him.

After awhile Maria sticks her head through the door and says "We're ready to go whenever you guys are." Shrugging I head for the door with Roy right before me, I wonder where we're going out to eat? Right outside the door everyone is waiting for us, it's been so long I just can't believe it. After a moment of just standing there and talking a little we all start walking towards the exit. I hate the silence, it makes me think and then comes the memories. I can't keep them out of my mind when I can't distract myself. Darkness...the cold and the pure pain and helplessness I felt that night. I couldn't free myself from the complete stranger but he couldn't be a complete stranger if he knew my weaknesses and such. He knew just how to defeat me and keep me captive until he was done _using me._ Now anytime I'm alone or even if I'm just not occupied the memories flash back through my mind...it-it scares me. The only reason I want to get my alchemy ability back is so I can protect myself better and possibly beat that man, but I highly doubt that will happen. Besides revenge will do me no good and truly in the end will just leave me with guilt and more pain.

We ended up going to this pub not to far from the command center and Roy pretty much rented out the whole restaurant himself, figures he's probably got plenty of money in his pocket now. It's actually quite a nice pub for... you know for a pub. It's two stories high with a balcony looking out on Central. We all sat at this large table in the middle of the second floor of the pub, no clue why the second floor and not the first but whatever. I ended up between Maria and Falman at the table. The funny thing is the main reason we're all going out to eat is because I randomly showed up and yet I'm the one who is staying silent, or at least so far.

"So you still don't have a girlfriend Havoc, I'm not surprised you act like such a ladies man yet you don't show it!" Breda jokes, most of them are pretty drunk right now and as the 'kid' in the group I can't drink alcohol until I'm older. The men of the group are cracking jokes while the girls are off in their own worlds gossiping with one another is what it looked like. Well this sure sucks for me they're having a dandy time while I'm just sitting here listening to their drunken conversation. "Hey I wonder if we're ever gonna catch that serial killer out there in the West!" I'm pretty sure that was Havoc that said that. I clench my fist under the table intensively staring down at them as the memories invade my mind. _**Why can't it all just disappear!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Roy's POV:

It went straight from everyone laughing and having a good time to complete and utter silence with a single sentence, and truly I don't know why. 'Hey I wonder if we're ever gonna catch that serial killer out there in the West!' An obvious drunken question as just about everyone is heavy on alcohol so it would make since that no body is thinking about what they say from that point on. There is a clattered of dropping metal and I see Fullmetal shakily holding himself up by the table he says in an also shaky tone "If you'll excuse me." then rushing away from the table. I wonder why that single sentence got to him in a snap, maybe something happened? There is something I don't know here and now I'm more curious then ever on what is going on around here, on what is going through Edward's head. "I wonder what's his deal?" Havoc questions and slowly everyone starts to adjust back to their conversations, well if nobody else will see if the boy is okay then I will. I mutter "I'll go check on him." with a sigh and I stand out of my chair heading for the balcony, I'm sure that's where I saw him head.

Looks like I was right, there he was standing on the balcony looking out to the open and I swear I thought I saw tears streaming down his face, something isn't right and now I'm sure of it. Even though the glass doors are wide open I knock on them and say "Could I join you?" He shrugs not looking back at me and not saying a thing in return. Standing next to him I just keep silent for a minute questioning if I should say anything before asking "Is something on your mind Edward, I can tell something is getting to you but you haven't said anything." He lets out an irritated huff saying "My past isn't any-ones business but my own." Cocking an eyebrow I question "Your past?" There is a gape of silent until Ed says "Well actually it was more recent but whatever." Recent huh what could be going on that could be recent. It could have to do with friends or maybe his brother, maybe I might even be completely off and that isn't even close. Wait a minute he just came from the West, he stormed out when Havoc made that comment on the West Killer, both events happened recently. No that can't be it's just a huge coincidence and I know it, I refuse to believe that the killer did anything to Ed. But on the way here and even before that he was showing hints of depression so it must be, somehow this killer in the West got a hold of him. At least he is safe now.

"Please tell me what I'm thinking is not the truth," I say in a worried tone while looking at him with a glint of pity. He replies "I don't know it depends on what you're thinking." I hesitate for a moment before finally getting the courage to say "If I'm right you just came from the West and also you reacted to the comment about the serial killer in the West," he seems to flinch a little at the mention just piling up the more pity I feel for him. I continue "So I'm thinking that the killer got a hold of you." He seems to let out an almost deranged laugh and says "Really, got a hold of me, oh it was so much more than that. I feel lucky to be alive let alone get out of that hell hole I was stuck in!" His tone grew as he said the sentence with pure hatred. Just this alone makes me feel bad for him but stuff happens nobody can help it, no matter what we wouldn't have had a way to help anyways. I didn't really know what I could do, it's not like I could comfort him he is a male teenager and that would just seem wrong in his perspective, let alone would he even let me do such a kind thing for him he can be very isolated and push people away. Wait a minute if he's an isolated person then why did he tell me all of this? No matter I shouldn't confront that now he seems to already feel bad enough I'd hate to make it any worse, but how can I make it any better?

"I'm sorry for making such a scene for nothing Mustang I was really over reacting." Fullmetal says in a solumn tone causing me to cock an eyebrow, he's changed to much for my liking something definitly is on his mind. "No you weren't it's hard for anyone to understand especially when they have no clue so it's not your fault that they weren't aware of this past event, and truly you weren't over reacting in my opinion I understand there are somethings that can be a bit nerve racking." I reply and after that there is another silence between the two of us to say, what else am I supposed to say as I don't even know what I can say anymore. At that very moment he just collapses in his spot and he was sobbing, this left me speachless as this was definitely not the blond haired alchemist I know, he's never lost his comporsure like this at least not often. One of the only other times I remember him like this was when that girl... Nina I believe died which was a long while ago so I'm sure it must be even worse. He has grown and become stronger, his strength along with his soul, and I just couldn't see someone breaking this kid.

Kneeling down to his level I say "Sh, hey it's alright." and hesitantly I pull him into my arms and he just continues crying but now into my shoulder and his shaky fist are clenching onto my jacket. I couldn't help but feel pity for Edward as only the single reminder brought him to tears and just that makes me want to kill whoever hurt him this bad, no one like that has a place on Earth and they can't be right in the head. When I look up to the balcony doors I see Riza looking at us with a look of confusion, I word out "Just give us a moment." She nods while looking at the broken boy in my arms with a look of pity before leaving the balcony. The sad truth is I probably barely know a shit about this boy, I don't know what he's going through and it's probably not okay for him and he may feel like it isn't alright. "I'm sorry that I can't understand." I say to Edward and all I get in reply is a whimper from the teen. "Are you going to be okay, I can drive you home." Oh wait he doesn't have a place to stay, well if he truly needs a place to stay he can stay at my place.

Once he could pull himself together he decided he wanted to go so I took him to my place, I mean he doesn't have a place to stay so it only makes since I'd take him in. It's not like he can stay at the dorms since he isn't a soldier anymore, I'm sure he has plenty of people who would take him in though but I'm here right now so I might as well. Even though I brought him to my own home right when he found the restroom I didn't see him again for awhile. He just locked himself in there not coming out, I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid like harm himself over this or else we will need to talk. During all of this I just sat in my living room looking over some scattered papers on my coffee table, most of them having to do with military activities or cases. One reading about war another a murder case it could be anything like that but it was all completely random some up to date others not even close to recent. Edward sure has been in the restroom for a while I better make sure he's okay, walking to the restroom I knock on the door waiting for some sort of answer. "Are you okay in there?" still no answer, sighing I mess around with the door until it breaks and right across from the door way sits a sound asleep Ed. With a sympathetic sigh I walk over to him picking him up and bringing fullmetal to the only guest room in this apartment. I could afford so much of a bigger house but I don't ever really bother to.

I guess I'm going to have to stay here and watch Ed for at least the day but truly I don't mind, it almost feels like a miracle. My mind was stuck in a never ending cycle of just one thought that I now want to just dissapear, work. Missing half a day of work sounds like an amazing luxury that I could really use, and fullmetal is helping with that. But he doesn't really know that though since I'm sure he is off in some better dream of his where he doesn't have to worry over a thing. Right when I set him down on the bed he rustles a bit muttering something I didn't catch. 'N-no don't," This time I could make out what he says and just from that I could tell he is in the middle of a nightmare, I wonder if it'd be better if I woke him up? 'No Mustang, Al leave me." Was that my name, so I'm in his dream huh? I wonder what kind of dream it is, shrugging I sit on the bed brushing a hand through my hair while stairing to the ground. The boy looks so childish and vulnerable in sleep, I've never seen him this way. Until today that is


End file.
